


Civil Discussion

by ricky_goldsworth



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Casual Sex, Community: bfukinkmeme, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Multi, Not The Safest Sex In The World, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism, You Decide, because condoms and water don't rly mix, because that seems to be what this ended up as, but the polyamory negotiations happen offscreen, gonna tag, or - Freeform, or something, this can be read as either
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 19:05:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14002614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ricky_goldsworth/pseuds/ricky_goldsworth
Summary: For the BFU kinkmeme, "Ryan's argument for shower sex is a lot more literal."“Sara,” Ryan says, very seriously. “You can have sex anywhere, if you’re determined enough.”





	Civil Discussion

**Author's Note:**

> Look, the wording of the prompt was Ryan/Sara(/Shane) so I took that and ran with it and uhh. I did that!
> 
> If you got here by googling yourself, hit the back button now! If you got here some other way, I have a tumblr at [ricky-goldsworth](https://ricky-goldsworth.tumblr.com/post/172036270149/dailyshyan-come-prompt-or-fill-at-the).

“Come on, man, why’d you even pitch the show when you never have any opinions?” Ryan picks up the argument as they walk down the hall toward Shane’s apartment. “You’re such a dick!”

Shane’s still playing up his persona from the shoot, his voice infuriatingly level. “I’m not a dick. I’m facilitating civil discussions.”

Ryan snorts. “Nothing about that shoot was civil.”

Shane pulls his keys out of his pocket as they reach the door, points one at Ryan with exaggerated seriousness before he puts it in the lock. “Sometimes the big issues are difficult for people to talk about, Ryan. That’s not anybody’s fault.”

Ryan remembers Zach bent double, squawking at the camera, and rolls his eyes. Shane busies himself with opening the door and pretends not to notice.

Inside, Sara is lying on the sofa, watching TV at low volume. “Hey, boys,” she says, getting up to greet them. “Sorry I headed home without you.”

Shane leans down to kiss her, then flops down on the sofa in her place. “Nah, you made the right call. Shoot went way overtime.”

Sara turns to Ryan, winds her arms around his neck to pull him down into a kiss. “Debatable always goes overtime,” she tells Shane as they break apart. “It’s your own fault.”

Ryan follows Sara toward the kitchen. “That’s what I said!” he says, catching Sara by the hip as she leans down to open the fridge. “And then - we’re out of beer, by the way – and then I get dragged into it, and he won’t even give me the satisfaction of a straight answer.”

“I see how it is,” Shane calls from the sofa, melodramatic. “No one appreciates my hard work.”

Sara, laughing, shuts the fridge door – they are indeed out of beer - and turns to lean into Ryan’s touch. “And what was your position, Ry?” she asks him.

Ryan raises an eyebrow. “The right one,” he says.

“Oh? And what’s that?”

“Sara,” Ryan says, very seriously, as he guides her toward the kitchen island with his hands on her hips. “You can have sex anywhere, if you’re determined enough.”

“Sounds high effort,” comes Shane’s objection.

“Is that your official position? It’s ‘high effort’?” Ryan shoots back, indignant, as he leans in to kiss Sara’s throat.

“It would be unprofessional of me as an adjudicator to have an opinion either way,” Shane drawls. Ryan laughs in spite of himself. He is such an ass.

“But,” Sara says as she loops a finger through one of Ryan’s belt loops, tugging him closer, “Adjudicators are meant to decide a winner. Eventually.”

Ryan thinks he actually feels the air go out of the room. He grins against Sara’s shoulder, runs a hand up her back and down again, his nails skimming over the fabric of her dress just so. Her breath hitches in her throat.

“Well, no one’s convinced me yet,” says Shane, but there’s a tension in his voice that says that’s not quite true. He’s watching them from the sofa, Frasier forgotten in the background.

“Huh,” Ryan says, his lips brushing against the skin of Sara’s throat. He’s boxing her in against the kitchen island now, a hand gripping the counter on either side of her slim hips. “What do you say, Sara? Think we can convince him?”

A hand on his chest to still him, Sara turns back toward the living room. “Shane!” she calls out. “Get over here and adjudicate.”

Shane’s already on his feet.

Ryan cranes his neck to press a kiss to Shane’s lips as he joins them, relishing the pressure of big hands on his waist. “You up for this, big guy?” he asks.

Shane leans down into the kiss, his fingers pressing into Ryan’s hips. “I thought you’d never ask,” he says, and judging by the heat of him against his back, Ryan thinks he’s done joking around.

He steps back from the counter and Sara follows him, a hand in his shirt, walking him back toward the bathroom.

She reaches behind him to open the bathroom door without looking. Shane shuts the door behind them with more force than necessary and then falls back against it, and Ryan looks up at him with his most impish grin as Sara reaches into the shower to turn it on.

“I’m staying impartial,” Shane says, his voice studiedly flat as Ryan steps into his space.

“You sure about that?” Ryan teases, leaning up to kiss him again, but then Sara slips her hands around Ryan’s waist and he turns toward her instead.

Sara presses close, kisses Ryan sweetly. “Water’s ready,” she says.

“Well, then,” he says, and ducks down to slide his fingertips up her thighs. The soft cotton of her sundress lifts with him and he raises it up, up, over her head. “Allow me to commence my argument.”

Sara laughs, pressing another kiss to the corner of his mouth before she turns away to step under the flow of water. As Ryan strips out of his clothes, he looks up at Shane again. The steam from the shower is starting to curl around his head. It doesn’t do much to soften the hunger in his expression.

Still, he nods when Ryan catches his eye, answering the silent question.

Ryan grins. “Alright. Say the word when you’ve decided a winner,” he says, and follows Sara into the shower.

The water is hot. Sara’s skin is flushed pink where the stream runs over her body, steam rising thick without a fan to pull it away. Pressing in to share the warmth of the water, he kisses her open-mouthed. She smiles into the kiss, her hands finding his hips as they settle close to one another. She tastes sweet as rain.

This time it’s Ryan who walks her backward, skin against skin, until she gasps into his mouth as her back hits the cold tile of the shower wall. He breaks the kiss to mouth down her neck. “You okay?” he asks.

Sara laughs. “Yeah,” she says, running her hands up his sides. He shivers at the sensation. Then she reaches his shoulders and presses down.

Ryan sinks to his knees, tracing her body with his fingertips as he goes. She winds her fingers through his short hair and he looks up at her, at the water shining against every curve and angle, and her eyes dark with want. If he hadn’t already been sold on shower sex, this image alone might have done it for him. He hopes Shane’s taking notes.

Then she pulls him toward her, and every other thought flies away. She’s hot and wet when he pushes his face between her legs, canting her hips up to let him give her what she wants, her breath stuttering when his tongue finds her clit.

They stay like that, Ryan licking into her hard but slow, until she shakes apart around him. The sound that falls from Sara’s mouth as she comes echoes against the tiles until Ryan feels his mind fog with it. Distantly, he registers a moan from Shane.

Pulling away from Sara, his mouth still slick with her, he looks up to see Shane slumped against the bathroom door, his eyes dark, fixated on Ryan’s lips. That look goes straight to Ryan’s cock. Ryan meets his gaze, licks his lips slow. A low, wanting sound breaks from Shane’s throat, but he doesn’t move.

Ryan gets back on his feet, kisses Sara deep so she can taste herself on his tongue. “Ah – ah –” she gasps, pulls him flush with her, “Ryan –”

“Yeah?” Ryan asks, his mouth against hers.

Sara’s eyes flicker open, her pupils blown wide. She bites into his lip, then breaks the kiss. “I want you,” she says, and it’s quiet but commanding, so like her.

Ryan bares his teeth in a grin against the wetness of her throat. “Turn around for me, baby,” he breathes into her ear, and she does, guided by his hands on her.

“Want me like this?” he asks, his voice low as he presses his cock against her. Sara pushes back in answer, sinking down onto him with a moan that echoes in his throat. Ryan presses his mouth against the nape of her neck, nips at the skin and savours the sweetness of the water that beads there. He wants so badly to give in, fuck her hard and fast until they’re both a mess, but that’s not what this is about. He’s still got a point to prove.

Instead he skates one hand down her abdomen and between her legs, sets a steady pace and rolls his hips into her exactly how she likes over and over again. Sara arches to meet his thrusts until her moans break open into his name, “Ryan, oh, fuck, Ry-!”, and she’s shaking again, coming hard.

Ryan only just catches the sound, echoing through the steam of the bathroom, when Shane gives in and unzips his jeans with frantic fingers. The sound of his breathing grows heavy, cracked with groans, and Ryan presses himself along Sara’s spine, turns her head gently with his hand so they can watch it together when the last of Shane’s composure evaporates.

“– so fucking beautiful, Jesus _fuck_ –” Shane grits out as he throws his head back against the bathroom door with a _thud_ , and then he’s gone, his legs giving out as he comes.

Ryan feels it like an electric shock, and suddenly he’s losing his grip as well, his rhythm stuttering and growing desperate. “Fuck, Sara, I’m so close, can I -?”

“Yeah, yes, come on baby come for me,” she says, her voice breathy with the strain as she clenches around him. He presses a sloppy, biting kiss to her shoulder, thrusts once, twice, and comes until his vision goes white.

They sink to the tiles together, sit there with their foreheads pressed against one another, breathing hard.

There’s a long, blissed out quiet, broken only by the murmur of the water as Ryan and Sara slowly wash each other clean. Shane squeezes in to join them, leaving his jeans a balled-up mess in the laundry hamper.

Finally, he speaks, his voice hoarse. “Okay,” he says, “I’ve made a decision.”

Ryan looks up. “Oh?”

“My official position is, when we do this in bed, there’s room for me to join in,” Shane pronounces. He’s smirking down at Ryan, already waiting for his retaliation.

“Oh, come on!” Ryan says, but there’s very little feeling in it. He _wants_ to protest – he’s clearly just won, this is bullshit – but then Shane gets out to get him and Sara their towels, stands there holding them out with this look on his face that’s right in between sweetness and want.

“How about, after we’ve all had a nap, we give that a go?” he continues.

Ryan’s desire to argue floats away entirely. He reaches up to shut off the shower, presses a kiss to Sara’s temple, and gets to his feet. “…yeah, alright,” he says.

Stepping out of the shower to take his towel from Shane’s hand, he decides there are better outcomes than winning the debate.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Civil Discussion [PODFIC]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15070802) by [bessyboo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/pseuds/bessyboo)




End file.
